


Bang Me Like Your Drum

by hckycrzy07



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec is a good boyfriend, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, British Slang, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, drummer!alec, famous!alec, famous!lightwoods, jealous!alec, lightwoods are british, pre-med!magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 09:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10591623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hckycrzy07/pseuds/hckycrzy07
Summary: Magnus Bane is a pre-med student at NYU just trying to graduate. He's stressed enough and could do without his friends pestering him about his boyfriend. It's not that he's embarrassed or closeted or something. He just wants to keep his boyfriend to himself, thank you very much. Now, if he could just get his friends to understand that, his life would be a whole lot easier.or Magnus has a secret boyfriend that all of his friends have been dying to meet but Magnus just keeps refusing.





	

“Then when I opened the door, there was a whole bouquet of roses sitting there. Two hours after I hung up on him, and he already has flowers at my door in apology. Can you believe how sweet he is?” Magnus says.

“No, I can’t believe it. Though, that might have something to with the fact that nobody even knows who this mystery boyfriend is of yours,” Will says with a scoff, glaring at the coffee cup in front of him. “I mean, how sweet can he be if he’s not even willing to meet your friends?”

“Why do you always have to ruin my good mood?” Magnus says, rolling his eyes at his friend. 

“What were you two even fighting about?” Jem says, looking up from his Bio notes in front of him. Both him and Jem have a test in an hour and planned on getting some last minute cramming in. Though, Will led them astray when he walked over and started chatting with the pair. 

“I was angry that he wasn’t going to be coming back to New York for another two months. I was just bitching, really.”

“And he was the one who ended up apologizing?” Jem asks, raising an eyebrow. Magnus nods and takes a sip from his cup. “That boy must be a saint.”

“He really is.” Magnus let’s out a dreamy sigh as a small smile grows on his face.

“Oh no, Jem. We’re loosing him,” Will says, snapping his fingers in front of Magnus’ face. Magnus scowls, shoving Will’s hand away.

“Don’t you have somewhere to be, William?” Magnus snaps. Will rolls his eyes and ignores Magnus’ question. He looks like he is about to say something else before his eyes pause on something over Magnus’ shoulder. 

“Incoming,” Will says, a smirk growing on his face. Magnus’ eyes widen as a manicured hand lands on his shoulder.

“How are you today, Maggie?” A sickly-sweet voice says. Magnus internally groans as he turns to face Camille.

“Well, I was having a wonderful day until about two seconds ago.” Magnus raises an eyebrow at Camille, who’s smile falters at Magnus’ word.

“Camille!” Will exclaims, drawing the woman’s attention towards him. “I didn’t realize you still went here. I was positive I heard that you failed out.”

Camille scowls at Will, narrowing her eyes. “I forgot how charming you can be, Herondale,” she drawls. 

“Oh, no worries. I’ve heard that a side effect of plastic surgery is memory lost. So truly, I understand how you could forget what with how many times you’ve been under the knife,” Will says. He fakes an understanding look, though the quirk of his eyebrows shows how smug he is. 

“Do you want me to give you a few numbers just in case you get tired of constantly looking like someone punched you in the face?” 

“No need. I can just get your number from the wall of the men’s locker room if I ever need a recommendation.” The pair stare at each other in silence, with Camille looking like she is trying to make Will explode with nothing but her eyes and Will staring back with a giddy smile.

Finally, Camille breaks the eye contact and turns to Magnus. “I can never understand why you choose to associate with such barbarians.” 

“Was there something you needed me for?” Magnus asks, barely hiding the grin at how angry Camille is getting. 

“I just wanted to see if you wanted to catch a movie tonight? We could even go out to eat after if you wanted.”

“I have a boyfriend, Camille,” Magnus says while rolling his eyes at her. 

“Really? Then why don’t you show me a picture of him?” Camille snaps, putting her hands on her hips.

“Why should I have to prove myself?” Magnus asks.

“Because your lying to me and I know it!” she exclaims.

“I have a test, so if you’ll excuse me,” Magnus says. He starts gathering up his stuff and shoving it into his backpack. Jem does the same, following Magnus as he quickly leaves the table.

“I’ll call you later!” Camille yells at Magnus’ back. Magnus scoffs and ignores her, quickly moving in the direction of his Biology classroom.

“You know, if you introduced your boyfriend to her, she might just back off,” Jem says while adjusting the books in his arms.

“Mmm, yeah. Probably.” Magnus shrugs.

“Then why not just bring him around?” Jem asks. Magnus sighs, looking over to Jem. He’s used to hearing this from his other friends, but Jem usually just let’s him be. 

“It’s a bit more complicated than that.”

“Is he in the closet or something?” This makes Magnus bark out a laugh.

“Oh, hell no. He would tell the whole world about our relationship if it were up to him,” Magnus says, rolling his eyes. “I’m sure he would do exactly that if I told him about Camille, jealous bastard.”

“Then do you just not want him to meet us?”

“No, it’s not that. It’s just...complicated.”

“Alright, I’ll drop it,” Jem says. Magnus sends him a grateful smile as the two walk into their class. 

*****

“What do you think about a strip club? I feel like that would be better than just a normal party,” Will says, as he plops down onto Magnus’ couch.

“You want to bring Raphael to a strip club for his birthday?” Tessa says incredulously. 

“Yeah, why not?” Will says with a shrug. “He could use a little loosening up. Always so uptight.” 

“Good luck convincing him of that,” Magnus says while walking into the living room with a drink in hand. “Not to mention I don’t think my own boyfriend would be too pleased with me participating in those festivities.”

Will scoffs and crosses his arms. “Maybe if you invited this boyfriend of yours over, we could ask him in person.” 

“He’s not even in the country right now!” Magnus says, shooting daggers in Will’s direction.

“What about FaceTime? We do live in the technology age, you know,” Will snaps back as he raises both of his eyebrows.

“I don’t want you to meet my boyfriend for the first time on a computer. That’s something that has to be done in person.”  
“And what about his name? Can you just give us that?”

“Leave him alone, Will,” Tessa says, gently placing a hand on Will’s thigh. “You know he’s not going to tell you.”

Magnus smiles in thanks at Tessa, sitting down on the couch opposite them. It’s a tradition among their friend group to meet up every Friday night for a game night. Will, Jem, and Tessa are always the first to arrive due to Jem’s obsession with never being late. Catarina and Ragnor are usually show up not too long after the trio, leaving Raphael to always be the last one to show up. Unless its raining, which means Raphael won’t be able to ride his motorcycle to Magnus’ place, so Catarina and Ragnor give him a ride. 

Just as Magnus gets comfortable, he phone starts ringing at the same time as the doorbell rings. Magnus quickly gets up and pulls his phone out of his back pocket. 

“Would you mind getting the door, Dear?” Magnus asks, looking towards Tessa. She nods and heads towards Magnus’ door as Magnus heads into his bedroom. Tessa opens the door to see Catarina, Ragnor, and Raphael standing there. Raphael quickly pushes into the apartment with Ragnor following quickly behind him. Catarina rolls her eyes at the boys and pulls Tessa into a hug. 

“Where’s Magnus?” Raphael says while sitting on the couch that Magnus just abandoned.

“He took a call in his bedroom,” Tessa says, sitting down in between Will and Jem.

“In his bedroom? It must be that secret boyfriend of his,” Ragnor says with a sneer.

“You know, maybe Magnus won’t let us meet him because he’s worried you’ll scare this guy away,” Catarina says while raising an eyebrow at Ragnor. 

“Please, Cat. Don’t be so foolish. We are nothing but kind,” Raphael says with a smirk. Catarina scoffs, sending an incredulous look in his direction. 

Before Raphael can react, the bedroom door swings open, revealing Magnus with a large smile on his face. Everyone looks over, their eyebrows in their hairlines. 

“It would seem that my boyfriend has just landed in New York,” Magnus says as he giddily walks towards the group.

“Why didn’t you tell us he was coming to New York?!” Will exclaims, throwing a pillow in Magnus’ direction. Magnus chucks it back at him with a eye roll.

“I didn’t know he was coming here. He never told me,” Magnus says, squeezing himself between Ragnor and Raphael on the couch. “I thought he was supposed to be in Spain until at least the end of the week.”

“So, is he coming here? Are we going to be able to meet him?” Tessa asks, looking at Magnus with her big doe eyes. “Not sure. That wasn’t actually Alexander that I was talking to on the phone,” Magnus says.

“Alexander! We have a name!” Will exclaims, high-fiving Ragnor and Raphael.

“See that wasn’t so hard, Maggie,” Raphael says, a mocking tone to his voice. Magnus looks like he is about to retort before Catarina interrupts him.

“Who was on the phone, then?” she asks, smiling softly at Magnus.

“My boss,” Magnus says with a shrug.

“Sid? What would Sid know about where your boyfriend is?” she asks. Magnus sighs, looking around to everyone looking at him expectantly. 

“If I promise you guys I’ll introduce you will you lay off for at least the night?” Magnus asks, sending an annoyed glare to his friends. They all stared at each other for a bit, seemingly talking to each other in their heads, before nodding their heads in unison. 

“Alright, now what do we want to start with?” Catarina asks, walking over to the kitchen table where Magnus left all his board games. The rest of the group follow her, sitting down at the table in their typical spots.

“Let’s start with Catan,” Tessa says, grabbing the box and placing it in the middle of the table. Everyone nods, helping her set up the board.

An hour later, the game has gotten a bit rowdy as it always does with Catan, which explains why Raphael is left yelling at Magnus. 

“There was no need to take my wood like that! That was just cruel, you monster,” Raphael yells, glaring daggers at Magnus.

“That’s the game, Raphael. You can’t get mad at me for winning,” Magnus yells back, narrowing his eyes in Raphael’s direction. The doorbell rings, though Magnus seems too invested in glaring at Raphael to notice. Tessa sighs, and gets up to go open it.

“I’m mad at you because you keep taking my wood from me! Cat has wood. Why didn’t you take it from her!” Raphael yells, crossing his arms.

“Because I wanted your wood, so suck it!” Magnus yells back, sending a smug smirk in Raphael’s direction.

“Should I be jealous?” a voice says from the doorway, making Magnus freeze. Magnus quickly whips around, eyes widening as he sees Alec smirking at him next to a shocked Tessa. 

“Alexander! What are you doing here?” Magnus exclaims, dropping the cards in his hand and running towards his boyfriend. Alec laughs as Magnus jumps onto him, wrapping his limbs around Alec tightly.

“I missed you, too, Love,” Alec says with a chuckle, his subtle Norfolk accent coming out. The smile Alec is sporting reveals his smiley piercing, matching the bar going through his eyebrow and stud in his right nostril. Alec’s long hair is pulled into a small pony tail due to the long day of traveling they had, with all his tattoos covered by a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. 

Magnus starts attacking Alec’s face with kisses, clinging harder onto him.

“Oi! You promised I wouldn’t be traumatized!” Jace exclaims as he lugs a few bags into the apartment. “And thanks for helping with the bags, Mate.”

“Stop being such a prat, Jace,” Alec says before burying his face in Magnus’ neck. He kisses the soft skin there and tightens his hold on Magnus’ thighs. And he probably would have kept doing that if someone hadn’t cleared their throat from inside the apartment. Magnus turns in Alec’s hold to look at his friends, all looking at the scene with shock on their faces.

“Your boyfriend is Alec Lightwood,” Will says, raising both of his eyebrows in the couple’s direction. 

“Oh, do you know him?” Magnus says, a shit-eating grin on his face.

“Do I know him?” Will says with a scoff. “Of course your fucking mystery boyfriend would be the drummer of the most popular band in the world.”

“No way, really?” Magnus says, glancing at Alec with fake awe.

“I must have forgot to mention that,” Alec says with a small chuckle, placing a quick kiss on Magnus’ cheek. Alec then places Magnus’ legs back on the ground, though keeping a hand on Magnus’ hip. 

“Magnus, The Angels Walk is standing in your foyer right now,” Tessa says in a voice just above a whisper.

“The gayest band in all the land, at your service,” Jace says, sending a wink in Tessa’s direction. Tessa squeaks, her eyes widening even further. 

“You must be Tessa. Magnus has talked a lot about you,” Alec says, reaching his hand out towards her. “I’m Alec.”

“Um, I know,” Tessa says, blinking as she shakes Alec’s hand. “I’m sorry, this is just kind of nuts.”

“I apologize about our resident fangirl,” Catarina says, walking towards the group of people.

“And that would make you Cat?” Alec asks, reaching his hand out towards the woman. 

“That I am. And we don’t shake hands in this household,” Catarina says, bypassing the hand and pulling Alec into a hug. “I would love to say that Magnus talks so much about you, but he’s kept you quite the secret from us.”

“Are you embarrassed of me, Love?” Alec says, smirking in Magnus’ direction.

“Of course not, Darling,” Magnus says. “Who could be embarrassed about a jaw line like that?”

“This is slave labor, I swear!” another voice exclaims as they stumble into the apartment. Everyone looks over to see Simon drop at least six bags onto the floor with a huff. Izzy walks in right after him with a large smile on her face and no bags in hand. 

“Izzy, what did I say about tiring Simon? You know I’ll need that energy for later,” Jace says, smirking at the pair.

“And why can you say shit like that, but I can’t even snog my boyfriend without you whining?” Alec says, glaring in Jace’s direction. 

“Maybe because watching you two snog is practically as bad as watching hard-core porno,” Jace says, raising his eyebrow at Alec in challenge. 

“Does that mean you get turned on by watching us, because if so I believe we should be receiving some form of compensation,” Alec retorts while wiggling his eyebrows. 

“Boys, we’re meeting new people right now. Can we keep the sex talk to a minimum?” Izzy says, raising a disapproving eyebrow in their direction. Alec and Jace both roll their eyes at the same time, though still stop the conversation they were previously having.

“I got you a present,” Alec says, turning back towards Magnus.

“Who me? You shouldn’t have,” Magnus says, though still looks at Alec expectantly. Alec chuckles and heads over to one of the bags Simon carried in. He quickly unzips the backpack and pulls out a t-shirt. He holds it up to Magnus with a pleased grin on his face. 

“Alec Can Bang Me Like His Drum,” Magnus reads. Under the words is a picture of sweaty Alec with his black curls being held back by a headband, which was one of the first pictures of him taken by the press. It’s actually a pretty decent action shot of him playing, other than the fact that he’s practically dripping sweat everywhere in it. 

“They were selling it at our concert so I figured I’d pick one up for you,” Alec says, seemingly very proud of himself if the look on his face were anything to go by.

“How sweet of you,” Magnus says, throwing his arms around Alec’s neck and pulling him into an intense kiss. Alec is more than happy to indulge his boyfriend, shoving his tongue inside Magnus’ mouth. Alec grabs Magnus’ hips, pulling the man closer so they are touching from head to toe. 

“Please, save us from the horror!” Jace exclaims, dramatically walking further into the apartment. “Get a room if you want to do that shit.”

“You know what, I think we will,” Alec says as Magnus starts sucking on his neck. Alec quickly grips Magnus’ thighs and hoists him up. He immediately walks into Magnus’ bedroom, shutting and locking the door behind them. 

“I guess that means game night is over?” Jem says, looking around with a confused expression on his face. 

“So you knew about Magnus?” Will says, ignoring Jem’s question. Izzy scoffs as Jace chuckles softly.

“Of course we did. They’ve been dating for like five months,” Izzy says.

“Not to mention he spent the first two weeks of our ‘Hell Bound’ tour with us. You guys didn’t know?” Jace says, raising an eyebrow at the group in front of him. All of them shake their heads. “Huh.”

“Magnus has kept his new boyfriend very much on the DL. We didn’t even know who he was until Alec walked through the door,” Will says in a bitter tone. 

“Damn. This must be quite the shock then,” Izzy says.

“Your telling us,” Raphael mumbles, crossing his arms and sinking into his seat.

“God damn,” Clary exclaims as she bursts into the apartment. “There’s a fucking swarm of fans out there. How could you leave me to die like that?”

Clary dramatically falls into Izzy’s arms, who catches her girlfriend before she hits the floor. “I swear, my hand is about to fall off from all the signing I just did.”

“Poor Baby,” Izzy coos.

“Where’s Alec?” Clary asks as she finally looks around the room she just walked into.

“Bedroom,” everyone says at the same time, a few eye rolls here and there. Clary scoffs, shaking her head.

“He’s insufferable sometimes,” Clary says.

“Magnus doesn’t seem to be complaining,” Ragnor says with a snort, making everyone in the room snicker. 

“We should probably update our Instagram,” Simon says, quickly whipping out his phone. “Would one of you mind taking a picture?”

“I’ll do it!” Tessa exclaims, quickly reaching for Simon’s phone. Simon grins at her before making space on the coach he’s sitting on. Izzy comes over and takes the seat next to Simon while Clary sits on the armrest next to Izzy, draping her legs over Izzy’s. Jace comes up behind Simon and wraps his arms around Simon’s shoulders, his tattooed biceps bulging in the best possible way. 

“Ready?” Tessa says, taking a few pictures of the group sitting there. Tessa hands the phone back to Simon, who immediately goes through the pictures to find the best one. When Simon picks one, he shows it to the rest of the group to get their approval.

“Let me write the caption,” Jace says, grabbing the phone from his boyfriend’s hand. Jace snickers the entire time he’s writing it before turning the phone so everyone else can see it. 

“Just landed state side. Shout out to Alec who ditched us immediately to go shag his boyfriend in the room next door...#scum #wheresthelove #wecanhearyou,” Izzy reads, breaking out in laughter. Simon quickly posts the picture on Instagram, a satisfied grin on his face. 

“Alec is going to kill you when he sees that,” Clary says, shaking her head at Jace. Jace shrugs before sitting next to Simon and pulling him into his lap. 

“Guys, is this real?” Tessa whisper yells to her friends without her eyes leaving the musicians in front of her. 

“Yes, Tessa. I believe it is,” Jem says, watching them curiously.

“So, what were you all up to before we graced you with our presence?” Jace asks, smirking at Magnus’ friends.

“We were playing Catan,” Catarina says, glancing towards Magnus’ bedroom door. “Though I guess the game is over now.”

“Catan! I love Catan,” Simon exclaims, sitting up excitedly. “Can I play?”

“Why not,” Will says, heading over towards the table. Simon jumps out of Jace’s lap, rushing over to the seat Magnus had abandoned. Jace follows, looking over Simon’s shoulder with a smile on his face. The rest of the group walks over, taking the spots they had previously, leaving the bandmates to stand around and watch. 

They manage to make it through the entire game without being interrupted this time. Simon easily wins, much to the delight of Jace who won’t stop going on about how smart his boyfriend is. Izzy has to slap him on the head to get him to shut up.

As they are cleaning up the board, Alec walks out of the bedroom without a shirt on and shorts that are clearly not his. His hair is down now with his curls sticking out in all directions, only made worse by Alec running his hand through his hair. Without his shirt on, its easy to see the tattoos covering his arms and chest, all glistening with a fine layer of sweat. Alec shuffles over to the kitchen, filling a glass with water before walking towards the group.

“Iz, I snapped my bobble. Do you have another?” Alec asks, walking towards his sister. 

“Back away, Brother Dearest. You reek of sex,” Izzy says, holding her hand out to stop her brother from getting any closer. Alec stops walking towards her, rolling his eyes. Izzy pulls the elastic off her wrist and tosses it to her brother, who easily catches it. “Just keep it.”

“How sweet of you,” Alec says sarcastically, quickly putting his hair into a bun. 

“Where’s Magnus?” Ragnor asks, raising his eyebrows at the drummer.

“He just needed a bit of time to recuperate,” Alec says with a smirk. Clary bursts out laughing, reaching over and high-fiving Alec, while Jace cringes and Isabelle sends him a disapproving glance.

Alec keeps chuckling as he heads over to his bag and grabs his phone out of it. He starts scrolling through his notifications and sipping on his water as he takes a seat on one of Magnus’ coaches. Everyone turns to look at him as he starts chocking on his water, staring at his phone with wide eyes.

“Aw, come on guys. Mum can see this shit,” Alec whines, glaring at his siblings. Jace scoffs, rolling his eyes.

“As if Mum hasn’t heard worse from us,” Jace says, raising his eyebrows at Alec. “She has literally walked in on you shagging someone multiple times.”

“She didn’t see anything!” Alec exclaims, pursing his lips at Jace.

“Keep telling yourself that, Mate,” Jace says while shaking his head at his brother. 

“Hopefully Magnus will be fine to go to class tomorrow. We have an 8 am,” Jem says, sending a worried glance towards Magnus’ bedroom.

“I guess we’ll see how the rest of the night goes,” Alec says with a shrug, not even attempting to hide the smirk that grows on his face. 

“Isn’t his class tomorrow the one with Camille in it?” Will asks.

“Yeah, it is,” Jem says. This makes all of Magnus’ friends break out in laughter. Alec raises an eyebrow at them and cocks his head. 

“Camille? Who’s Camille?” Alec asks.

“The worst women to ever grace NYU’s halls,” Raphael says with a groan. “She’s been harassing Magnus since freshman year.”

“Harassing Magnus? Why?” Alec’s a bit confused as to why he hasn’t heard about this before. 

“Uh, oh. Watch out, guys. The alpha dog is coming out,” Jace says, pointedly looking towards the other brits in the room. “Better not tell him what’s going on. We really don’t need a bitch fight on our hands. Terrible press.”

“I’m not going to fight anyone!” Alec exclaims, glaring at his brother. “I have some self-control, you arse.”

This makes everyone else in the band burst out laughing.

“You...self-control,” Izzy says in between bouts of laughter. “That’s a funny joke, Alec.”

“It’s not a joke,” Alec growls at Izzy, splitting his glare between all of his friends. “And that’s besides the point? Why is someone harassing Magnus?”

“Because she’s been chasing him for the last three years, and he turns her down every time,” Catarina says with a small giggle. “Camille doesn’t tend to give up too easily.”

“And has he mentioned he’s in a relationship?” Alec asks, staring at Catarina intently. Catarina hums, her eyebrows pulling together. 

“Hm, he has. Though, I don’t believe Camille thinks you’re any match for her. Granted, she doesn’t actually now who you are...,” Catarina says with a shrug. Alec scoffs, crossing his arms and leaning back.

“Alec,” Clary says in a warning tone. Alec looks to her and raises an eyebrow. “I don’t know what you’re planning, but whatever it is, don’t do it.”

“I’m not planning anything,” he says, pursing his lips. The group looks at him pointedly, leaving him to look away with a harrumph. Alec is saved from the band’s questioning by Magnus walking into the living room. His makeup is smudged slightly and his hair is a rumpled mess, but he at least managed to put a shirt on along with some sweats.

“Looking a bit knackered there, Mags,” Izzy says, smirking at her brother’s boyfriend.

“Well, your brother does tend to thoroughly wreck me,” Magnus says with a wink in Izzy’s direction. Alec’s loud chuckle masks the choking sounds Jace starts making. Alec reaches his hand out as Magnus gets closer, quickly pulling Magnus onto his lap. He wraps his arms around Magnus and buries his face in his neck.

“I do try my best,” Alec says, grinning at Magnus. 

**********

“Oh my god, did you hear?” Maia exclaims, running over to Magnus as he leaves his last class for the day. Magnus looks up from his phone and raises an eyebrow at Maia. “Alec Fucking Lightwood is on campus.”

Magnus eyes bug out of his head as he stares at his friend. “He’s what?” Magnus asks. 

“He’s here, on campus,” Maia says with a squeal. “I just saw him run by. He’s being chased by a group of freshman.”

“Oh, Dear,” Magnus says, looking around to see everyone buzzing with excitement. “Does everyone know?”

“News spread pretty fast,” Maia says with a shrug. Magnus sighs, running a hand down his face. 

“Let’s go find him,” Magnus says starting to walk down the hall. He’s quickly stopped by a small frame slinking in front of him. “Camille, this is really not the time.” 

“Not the time? What could be more important than talking with me?” Camille says, pouting at Magnus, who does nothing more than roll his eyes.

“We’re going to find Alec Lightwood. Rumor is he’s on campus,” Maia says excitedly. Camille glances towards her and raises an eyebrow before turning back to Magnus.

“I must come with you. The Angels Run is my favorite band,” she says, grabbing Magnus’ arm and starting to walk off. Magnus scoffs, pulling his arm back.

“It’s The Angels Walk.” Camille dismisses him with the wave of her hand.

“Magnus! Did you see him?” Jem exclaims as he approaches Magnus. Will and Tessa are trailing behind him.

“Not yet. I’m trying to find the idiot,” Magnus says, continuing his trek around campus to find his dumb boyfriend.

“I’m pretty sure he got cornered in the student center,” Tessa chimes in. Magnus immediately heads that way, not looking behind him to see if Camille and Maia were still there.

Sure enough, when he gets to the student center, he’s greeted by a mass of screaming students. With a sigh, Magnus elbows his way to the front. He finds Alec frantically signing everything shoved into his hands, a slightly distressed look on his face.

“What in God’s name are you doing?” Magnus exclaims once he gets close enough. Alec’s head whips up, looking relieved as his eyes land on Magnus.

“Oh, thank fucking God you’re here,” Alec says, handing over the shirt he was signing and scooping Magnus into his arms. “They’re vultures. Terrible, greedy vultures.” Magnus chuckles pulling away from Alec slightly.

“Comes with the job, Babe,” Magnus says. Alec looks like he really wants to kiss Magnus, but holds back. “You can kiss me,” Magnus whispers.

“Are your sure? I don’t want to reveal our relationship if that’s not what you want,” Alec says, wide eyes looking at Magnus. 

“It seems a little late for that,” Magnus says, nodding his head toward the crowd of students gaping at them. Before Alec can respond, Magnus surges up and connects his lips with Alec’s, who parts his lips in surprise. Magnus pulls away, smiling up at his boyfriend. “Why are you here, anyway?”

“I wanted to surprise you,” Alec says with a pout. “Though I guess my surprise was sort of ruined.” Magnus beams at him and places a kiss on his cheek.

“Well, thank you for trying. I definitely needed the pick-me-up.” A concerned look instantly appears on Alec’s face, but Magnus waves it off. “My Chem lab was just very hard, and it took me two tries to get the experiment right.”

“My poor, baby boffin,” Alec coos, holding Magnus’ chin between his fingers.

“I don’t appreciate being called a nerd, Alexander.”

“Been brushing up on British slang, have you?” A cheeky grin makes it’s way onto Alec’s face. Magnus narrows his eyes at his boyfriend. “And it was certainly meant in a good way, Love.” Magnus scoffs and rolls his eyes.

A shout of “You scumbag!” makes Magnus turn around to see Camille glaring at him. 

“What do you want, Camille?” Magnus deadpans, raising an eyebrow in her direction. 

“You’ve been stringing me along this whole time, only to ditch me for some musician!” she yells, flipping her hair dramatically.

“I’ve been telling you this whole time I was dating someone! It’s not my fault you’re a delusional nut case.” Magnus rolls his eyes, squeezing Alec’s hand gently. Camille looks just about ready to start yelling again, before Alec stops her by holding up his free hand.

“Listen here, you muppet. I don’t give a shit about the imaginary relationship with my boyfriend you’ve concocted in that ditzy blonde head of yours, but I swear, you will certainly regret it if you don’t leave him alone,” Alec says, ending it with a soft growl. 

Camille’s eyes widen as she freezes under the glare Alec is sending her way. Thankfully, Will quickly moves in between them before an all out fight ensues. He grabs Magnus’ hand and drags him away from all the people. Alec reluctantly follows Magnus, his gaze never leaving Camille’s as they walk away. Thankfully, the rest of the students stay around Camille, all trying to talk to her at once. Tessa and Jem barely make it out of the crowd, quickly catching up to them.

“So, where’s the rest of the band? I didn’t think you guys actually went anywhere without each other,” Will says, raising his eyebrow at Alec. Though, his question is quickly answered when they turn into a small alleyway.

The Angels Walk are all standing huddled in there, beanies and sunglasses hiding their features. Each has a cigarette in hand along with two brown bags they’re passing around. 

“Did you save one for me?” Alec exclaims as he treks towards the group. Jace snorts, tossing the opened cigarette package in Alec’s direction. Alec quickly slips one between his lips and places the package in his back pocket. He pulls out the lighter he always has on him and lights the end, breathing in deeply before releasing it with a sigh.

“You guys do realize you’re underage here and can get arrested for drinking on a school campus?” Jem says, looking concerned for his new friends.

“Don’t you worry about us, Mate,” Jace says, throwing his arm around Jem’s shoulders. “We can handle ourselves.” Alec smiles fondly at the two, leaning against the wall behind him. He wraps his arm around Magnus’ waist and pulls him so Magnus’ back is touching Alec’s chest. 

“Hey,” Alec whispers into Magnus’ neck. Magnus cranes his neck to look at his boyfriends face.

“Hey back,” Magnus whispers with a small smile on his face. Alec takes a long drag of his cigarette and holds it in. Magnus leans up sealing his lips onto Alec’s, the smoke releasing from Alec’s mouth through the kiss. They break apart when they hear everyone else in the group snickering. They look over to see them all huddled around a phone.

“What are you lot laughing at?” Alec asks, nodding his head towards the phone. Isabelle walks over and hands the phone to Alec, who looks at the snapchat story they were all watching.

It’s a video of Alec and Magnus’ kiss with the caption ‘Talk about second-hand smoke’. Alec scoffs tossing the phone at Jace who barely catches it before it hits the ground. “Why are you guys the worst,” he grumbles, burying his face in Magnus’ neck. 

“Worst? More like the best,” Jace says with a scoff. Alec rolls his eyes, flicking Jace off. Isabelle rolls her eyes at the pair, starting to drag Clary off down the alley.

“Can we just leave before we start a riot,” Izzy says with a scoff. Jace takes off after her, throwing his arm around Simon as they go. Magnus’ friends follow behind, chatting happily. Magnus moves to follow, though Alec stops him by sweeping him up bridal style. Alec cuts off Magnus’ squeal by sealing his lips over Magnus’. 

They break apart after a second, smiling at each other. Magnus cups Alec’s face with the hand not around his neck.

“I love you, Beautiful,” Magnus whispers, leaning his forehead against Alec’s.

“I love you, too, nerd,” he says with his best American accent. Magnus huffs, slapping Alec on the shoulder. Alec cackles loudly before running after the others with Magnus still in his arms. 


End file.
